Anime Fantasy
by Minamisos
Summary: "Everyone thought they don't exist,but I still believed enough to get this far."Tell me,If everything in Anime existed in real life and you were in those shows,what would you,a person who has lost his own world,do there?"


Anime Fantasy

By Darklight16

I do not own all anime characters in the story

"Where...am...I"

Kingdom...hea...

"Why does this...feel like...Kingdom Hearts...

An 18-year old boy wakes up into a place where nothing but dark clouds surround him. There is nothing here but clouds. However,

He is standing on something. A giant platform that looked like it came from a church. He cannot see what the picture on the platform was,but it looked like a naked girl with red hair and horns on her head.

"So many Animes...So little time...but don't be afraid...the door is still shut...now step into the light."

The boy steps into the light. Three platforms appear before him.

"Choose"

The boy looks at the platform's symbols.

Heartless...Darkness that is created by hearts Embodied with darkness and eats away at that heart.

Nobodies...Created by hearts of darkness with strong ties, but lack the concept of hearts.

Unversed...Darkness of hearts, only created by negative emotions.

Dream Eaters (Spirits): Benevolent creatures who devourer Nightmares and create Dreams.

Dream Eaters (Nightmares): Bitter Creatures that devourer Dreams and create Nightmares

The boy chooses the darkness of a Nobody and gave up the darkness of a Unversed, leaving the darkness of a Heartless and the Dream Eaters on their own.

The platforms start to crumble. The boy tries to get to the platform where he was at, but the platform crumbles too. The boy Falls helplessly into the deep darkness.

The boy then falls to another platform similar to the one he was on. Only this one shows an 18 year old boy with casual clothes on.

The Nobody symbol with the size of his body, appears in his hand.

"There are times when you have to fight...But keep your light burning strong"

Appears in front of the boy seems to be butlers with goat heads. They seem harmless, but as soon as the boy touches them, they act vicious and tries to attack him. The boy raises his weapon, slashes the goat butlers. The creature disappears into gold mist for some reason. One of the goats disappears into gold, but this time the gold mist covers the whole platform. The boy is sinking in the gold. Helplessly trying to breathe.

The boy is struggling to survive, but when he opens his eyes, he was ok and was on another platform. This time the picture was a brunette girl. As the boy gets up, he see a strange door. He goes to open the door, but it won't budge. Behind him appears the Heartless symbol that was left alone.

The boy takes the heartless symbol and plunges it into the door. The symbol disappears but the door starts to glow. The Unversed symbol that you gave up appears stuck in the center of the platform. The boy tries to pull it out but it still seems to be stuck. The boy turns the symbol clockwise, removes it from the platform, and plunges it into the door. The Unversed symbol disappears and the door glows brighter. The boy tries again to open the door and it opens. When it does, it gives off a bright light and the boy goes to that bright light.

The boy realizes that he is in a World. It looked like the setting from his favorite game, Kingdom Hearts. He then realizes that three people are around acting casual.

"Hold on! The door won't open yet. Tell me more about you."

When the boy went to talk to one of them, they asked him a question.

"What is most important to you?"

The boy answers...

...Friendship...

After answering, the person stays silent. The boy goes to the next person and hears the next question.

"What are you most afraid of?"

You answer...

...Being Different...

You go to the next person and hear the final question...

"What do you want out of life?"

...To see rare sights...

"You want to see rare sights."

"You want friendship"

"You are afraid of being different"

"Your Journey is a bright light. It may be dark if you do not get used to it. However, if you trust it, the light will trust you.

You nodded

"The day you will open the door is both far off and very near."

The boy walks forward on the platform. This time it is a little pink haired girl with Horns. As he walks, more Goat butlers appear around him.

The boy slashes through the goats with his nobody symbol.

When they vanished, the other side of the platform creates a flight of stairs that connects to another platform.

The boy goes up the stairs and to the platform. This time it is two people. One is a girl who is wearing nothing but shoes and a sweater and the other is another pink haired girl with horns.

The boy stares at the pink haired girl with a dense and odd look.

"The closer you get to her, the greater the deepest fears become.

A roar comes out of nowhere and startles the boy. A Creature emerges from behind the platform. The boy backs away from the monster and runs from it, but stops and realizes that he can't escape.

The monster appears on the platform. It appeared as a white machine baby that fidgeted a lot. Half of its face was maimed. A hole was there making its insides visible, but what was there was nothing but gears. The other half still had a face but the expression on it was wide eyes with a sinister smile on its face. As if someone lost a grip on reality.

The boy had a surprised look on his face and spoke to the creature….

"Mutilated Existence"

The monster heard him. Its hands turned into claws and rushes to attack him.

The boy dodges it from the other side. The creature attacks him again but the boy defends with the nobody symbol. The monster keeps attacking him and the boy keeps countering them. Afterwards, the monster slapped the symbol into the air. The boy seemed scared at first but all he did was raise is hand into the air. The monster proceeded to kill him but before he did, the Nobody symbol came back down and landed in the boy's hand. The boy slashed through the monster. It dropped on the floor like a fly.

The boy slowly walks toward the creature to see if it is dead. Out of nowhere the creature wakes up, grabs the boy, and pins him the floor. The boy tries to fight it, the nobody suddenly disappears.

As the boy is unable to move, the monster's nails pierces the boy's body. The boy screams in agony but struggles by holding it's arms. Suddenly black flames start burning the boy and the monster.

"Do….not…..be afraid."

The flames burn in their skin…

"You are the….mightiest…creature of all."

The boy holds out his hand in the air as it is covered in flames.

So..don't forget.

The boy is then engulfed by the flames along with the monster.

Everything fades to black.

You are the one..who will create everyone's sky.

Meanwhile…in a dark world where nothing but crystals float someone looks at the one of the crystals. It was a girl with dark blue hair, a blue Victorian dress on, blue soulless eyes, and a black cat tail wearing a bow and a bell on it.

She looks at one of the crystals and sees nothing but blue skies. All she said was…..

"Someone has created a game for me and "Her". I wonder if it will ease my boredom from the "Last game"

End of Prologue

I await your return.


End file.
